The present invention relates to an interconnected control arm-type suspension suited to being used for the front wheels of a vehicle, in the case in point a motor vehicle.
Double transverse triangle suspensions are well known, which resort to a hub holder rising vertically and connected to a short upper arm. Such architecture has yielded a geometry with a substantially neutral behavior, while reducing the distance between the steering axis and a plane going through the wheel center line.
In comparison with a traditional "MacPherson"-type suspension the profile of the bonnet is lower, the spring-shock absorber set being directly fastened to the body. However, this solution does not lend itself to a completely automated assembly of the suspension.